SSX (2012)
PlayStation 3 Xbox 360 |- ! style="background-color: rgb(255, 153, 0);"|Release date(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| NA February 28, 2012 EU March 1, 2012 |- ! style="background-color: rgb(255, 153, 0);"|Genre(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|Sports |- ! style="background-color: rgb(255, 153, 0);"|Mode(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|Single player, multiplayer |- ! style="background-color: rgb(255, 153, 0);"|Rating(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| ESRB: RP PEGI: 7 |- ! style="background-color: rgb(255, 153, 0);"|Media/distribution | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| CD-ROM |} SSX is an upcoming snowboarding video game in the SSX series of video games from Electronic Arts. First revealed at the Spike Video Game Awards in 2010 under the working title SSX: Deadly Descents, the game's trailer appears to show a much darker direction to the series than previous entries, and will include the use of real locations, rather than the fictional courses of past games. Gameplay In SSX, players take on the role of a member of a team seeking to snowboard down a variety of real-world mountains, such as in the Himalayas and the Antarctic. Gameplay will include helicopter drops, avalanches, and the use of wingsuits. On June 3rd, EA released the first gameplay trailer since the first trailer in 2010 on GameTrailers TV with Geoff Keighley. The mapping and level design for SSX will be vastly different from previous entries in the franchise, featuring more open world gameplay and less barriers or invisible walls. EA Canada used geotagging data borrowed from NASA to generate more than 300 mountains from about 18 existing mountain ranges around the world. This data was only used as the basis for the level design, and the developers created their own terrain on top of it. Players will be able to use helicopters to travel to various locations on the individual mountains. Recent footage released on June 5, 2011 shows pre-alpha gameplay. Shown in the footage are helicopters, objectives, a new turquoise User Interface, much more extensive maps with increased graphical innovations such as improved shadowing and snow-spray, the return of the "combo" system allowing the build-up of trick points, commentary, dialogue, races, trick point competitions and graffiti. Conquer the Planet From the Alps to the Andes, the Himalayas to the Rockies, ride some of the most iconic mountains in the world. Developed using real-world NASA topographical data and SSX’s own proprietary Mountain Man tool, every region delivers an exaggerated gameplay experience that is true to the rich history of the franchise. Race it SSX goes way beyond your typical racing experience! With wide-open terrain, multiple elevations and starting points, and no invisible walls, it’s up to your skills and imagination to discover the fastest line down the mountain. Trick it Defy the laws of gravity by pulling off tricks that would make even the world’s greatest snowboarders cringe. Never mind a 1260° Double McTwist—in SSX, you’re still a beginner if you still have both feet strapped to the board while spinning 200 feet in the air. Survive it Escape avalanches, rock slides, freezing cold temperatures, and more as you take Mother Nature head-on in hope of surviving some of the most treacherous descents on earth. Online Features Explore Explore every drop in the massive world of SSX. Set your fastest time on Race Drops, post your highest score in Trick Drops, and descend as far down the mountain as you can in Survival Drops. Instead of a traditional leaderboard showing friends’ times to beat, ghosts of your friends’ runs are visible in your world showing you exactly how they performed. Challenge your friends’ ghosts or let your ghost chalk up wins and losses as you dominate your way to the top of your Friend Leaderboards. Global Events Constant global competition at every drop point in the SSX universe. Compete in live events against real people in real-time on every drop in the game. An event can last for a single run, hours, or even days and can support up to 100,000 participants, with your friends and closest competitors phasing in and out of your immediate surroundings at all times. Post a time and move up or down the leaderboard even if you quit out and turn off your console. RiderNet Inspired by the incredible Autolog engine that powered NFSHP, RiderNet will guide you through the incredible world of SSX by allowing you to ‘like’ your favourite drops, recommending new drops and friends, guiding you to where your friends are, or drops that their ghosts are dominating, and directing you to the biggest and best Global Events for your level. Characters Returning Characters New Characters Per-ordered Bonuses Soundtrack During IGN's SSX Live Demo one of the developers revealed that they may include Run DMC's "It's Tricky" from SSX Tricky to "make the fans happy." It was also confirmed at the demo that a special music feature will allow players to play their own music from their game system. Breaks/Hip Hop *Don Diablo - Respect Doesn't Pay The Bills (Livin' It Up) ft. Rhymefest *DJ Shadow - I Gotta Rokk (Irn Mnky Swagger Mix) *Dels - Capsize Featuring Joe Goddard And Roots Manuva *Zion I and Grouch - Drop it on the 1 *JBoogie - Magik feat. Alma the Dreamer & Raash *Lateef - Oakland Indie *Two Door Cinema Club - Something Good Can Work (The Twelves Remix) *The Drums - Book Of Revelations (Jacknife Lee Mix) *The Naked and Famous - Young Blood (Remixed?) *Foster The People - Houdini *Handsome Furs - Damage *Styrofoam Ones - Better Than *Turbowolf - A Rose For The Crow *The Hives - 1000 Answers *Big Pink - Stay Gold Dupstep *Joker - Milky Way *Skrillex - Scatta (Feat Foreign Beggars and Bare Noize) *Nero - Scorpions *Camo & Krooked - Portal *Camo & Krooked - Breezeblock *Felguk feat. Example - Plastic Smile *Run DMC - It's Tricky (Pretty Lights Remix) Drum N' Bass *The Prototypes - This Future *The Qemists - Your Revolution (Reso Remix) *The Qemists - Stompbox (Spor Remix) *The Qemists - Lifeline *The Qemists - Bones *Flux Pavillion - I Can't Stop *Noisia - Could This Be Electronic *Digitalism - Blitz *Hyper - Accelerate *TRS-80 - Horizons *Pretty Lights - Hot Like Dimes *Fenech - Soler - Lies (Doctor P Remix) *Herbaliser - 7-76 Beat *Raffertie - Twitch (It Grows & Grows) *Noisia - Machine Gun Breakbeat *Old Money - Big Error *Kid Digital - Done With That Dance *Theophilus London - Stand Alone Concept Art Antartica_ColorTime.jpg BaffinTiming.jpg colour_timing2.jpg hokkaido_colortiming.jpg MNTBLANCcolour_timing4.jpg CompPost_SSX_SurviveIT.jpg Heli-Post_Comp.jpg TRAINWRECK_vtar_Final.jpg SurviveIT.jpg Gulmarg_Border0440.jpg Fitzroy_crashed_plane_canyon_March02.jpg ChinaWall_VTAR_Blossoms2.jpg e32011ssxhandson_1.jpg e32011ssxhandson.jpg 34ModelSheet.jpg SSX_YURI_NEW_05.jpg Category:Games